1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the field of depository receptacles, and more specifically to mailboxes of the double-door type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Depository receptacles, such as the standard type rural mailbox are commonly characterized by a single access opening which is readily accessible to authorized persons, as for example, the rural mail carrier. This easy accessability feature, while being a distinct advantage to mail carriers, does pose certain disadvantages for the owner of the mailbox. For instance, the access opening must face the road upon which the mail carrier travels. This means that in order to retrieve the contents from the mailbox, a person must stand dangerously close to, if not directly upon, the roadway. One solution to this problem is to design a double-door mailbox wherein access openings are oppositely faced on either end of the mailbox. Double-door mailboxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,335 to Allan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,816 to Malik; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,278 to Hasselbring.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional type rural mailboxes is that the need for easy access by mail carriers renders the mail boxes highly susceptible to access by unauthorized persons. Thus, magazines, newspapers, parcels and checks deposited in conventional rural mailboxes are subject to theft or vandalism.
Since it is not functional for rural mail delivery purposes to employ a rural mailbox which requires unlocking by the mail carrier, heretofore persons on a rural mail delivery route have suffered the inconvenience associated with an insecure depository for their mail.
One mailbox device which provides a solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,027 to Morgan. Thus, this reference discloses a mailbox having upper and lower compartments interconnected by a trap door which defines a bottom for the upper compartment when in closed condition. The lower compartment is provided with a lock device so that only authorized persons have access thereto. This device, however, does not provide the convenience of oppositely faced access openings and the trap door design inherently places severe restrictions on the amount of usable space.
The following references disclose various types of locking mechanisms for depositories and receptacles:
U.S. Pat. No. 975,455--Prevost PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,553--Hodgkinson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,779--Hartman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,360--Storms PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,722--Kees PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,200--Sloan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,552--Chapman PA1 Great Britian Pat. No. 422,682--Jordan
U.S. Pat. No. 975,455 to Prevost discloses a locking mechanism for a receptacle having oppositely faced outer and inner doors and which permits the outer door to be opened for inserting articles and then locked by the closing of the door after inserting the articles. The outer door cannot again be opened until the locking mechanism has been released by operation of the inner door. The inner door does not have a lock mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,583 to Hodgkinson discloses a locking mechanism for receptacles or covers to which access is gained by oppositely placed doors, one door which is locked automatically and so retained in its closed position until the other door has been both opened and closed again. The locking mechanism includes a latch, a lever having a plurality of arms and pivoted within the receptacle and having a hook on one arm adapted to engage the latch, and an unlocking device movably supported within the receptacle. This mechanism also lacks a locking device on the inner door.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,779 to Hartman discloses another locking mechanism for receptacle which locking mechanism automatically locks the outer door when it is closed so that it cannot be opened again until the inner door is opened; and when the inner door is closed, the locking device is so operated that the outer door may be opened once and then closed before it is again locked. This device also does not provide for locking of the inner door, and further, the front door locking mechanism is fixedly secured to the inner door.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,360 to Storms discloses a locking mechanism for use in receptacles having oppositely faced inner and outer doors in which the locking mechanism is so arranged that the outer door may be opened to permit the insertion of articles, and automatically locked when the outer door is closed, so that the outer door cannot again be opened from the outside until released by the opening of the inner door. Opening of the outer door sets the locking mechanism to lock once the outer door is again closed. The inner door is not provided with a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,722 to Kees discloses a locking device for a receptacle having oppositely faced outer and inner doors wherein the locking device allows the outer door to be opened and articles inserted so that when the outer door is closed, it will be automatically locked until such time as it is released by rotating an indicator located above the inner door. An indicator is also provided which is visible on the inside, the position of which determines whether the outside door is locked or released. This device does not have a lock on the inner door, and opening and closing of the inner door has no effect upon the locking or unlocking of the outer door.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,200 to Sloan discloses a locking mechanism for a receptacle having oppositely faced outer and inner doors, which locking mechanism is releasable in order to open the outer door by closing the inner door. Once the outer door is again opened, it is automatically locked by subsequent closing of the outer door. The inner door is not provided with a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,552 to Chapman discloses a locking means for deposit and collection receptacles, delivery boxes, or the like, to which access is had through oppositely placed doors. The locking means operates solely by the action of gravity in connection with the movement of the outer and inner doors. The device does not disclose a mechanism for locking the inner door.
Great Britain Pat. No. 422,682 to Jordan discloses a locking mechanism provided for a service hatch having oppositely faced inner and outer doors. The closure of the inner door operates the release mechanism which allows the other door to be opened once and then locked when next closed again. As with the previously described references, no locking means is disclosed for the inner door.
None of the above references, however, discloses a locking mechanism of the type disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,845 to Scheerer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,139 to Redling disclose single door mailboxes having magnetically operated automatic signal mechanisms which are operated by sequential opening and closing of the mailbox door. These two devices, however, do not provide the double-door security locking features of the present invention.